Harpies
Description Harpies are half human half beast flying creatures that tend to inhabit tall trees and high inaccessible points to most other creatures. Harpies can generally be identified by their massive wingspans, inhuman speeds and menacing talons. Their feathers can vary however most are white, black or brown rarely are found in different colors. This reclusive species of beastkin generally prefer to remain isolated from the world if they can, but will interact with others if they have to. In modern times, Harpies have forced themselves to branch out and have taken the spot of one of Caer Erdhin's most prolific defenders, coming to the defense of helpless tribes more then anyone else. This simultaneously strains their numbers and relations to other tribes as they find a lot of sway in the National Council due to the multitude of friendly tribes under their protection, those that come to oppose the harpies have come to dislike their hold on power, but ultimately must concede having such an active participant in defense is necessary. Royal Harpies A sub-species of Harpies, Royal Harpies can be identified by their size often exceeding 7-9 feet in size. Their massive wingspans and powerful talons has been recorded to be able to snatch large prey effortlessly. They can be seen easily maneuvering through thick trees avoiding obstacles with ease. Any attempt to harm them with swords and arrows are a true challenge due to the hard as steel feathers of Royal Harpies. Harpy talons are razor sharp and had been known to challenge the best metals mankind can make and their sheer strength and precision have been used by harpies to prod for and find the weaknesses of armored knights and ruthlessly impale knights. Despite their sheer size, strength and speed harpies live in areas exclusively abundant with prey as they need to consume several times their body weight in meat to stay alive. Generally Royal Harpies are very conservative with their energy and avoid fighting if possible. Social Harpies live in a matriarchal society with the male harpies serving exclusively as caretakers and hunters, rarely fighting. Generally harpies mate for life, they gather in tribes, generally the most experienced and most skilled harpy is considered the matriarch and leads the tribe. A Queen is chosen from amongst the most experienced tribe Matriarchs, who lead the clans. Tribes will stage hunting raids and compete with each other to keep their skills sharpened, the winning hunters are sent to compete against other clans in a long tradition of martial tests. These tests serve to keep harpy kind at their best. Geography The rich natural resources and plentiful preys of Caer Erdhin combined with the thick forests and inhospitable terrain makes it ideal for the adaptable beastkin. Harpies soar through the mountains and above the forests, often diving beneath the forests full of the Igens Arbors, the gigantic trees that tower hundreds of feet in the air and dozens of feet in girth. The massive forests are ideal to hide in and construct hive cities, agglomerations of beastkin tightly compacted in highly defended civil centers. Centaurs, many of them bred for war gallop at blistering speeds through the forests unleashing highly precise arrows into enemies. Harpies will dive down at impossible speeds, grabbing soldiers, breaking their necks and dropping them from hundreds of feet up while reptilians harrass, trick, and ambush enemies from deep within the forest. Notable Harpies * Ocelle Aelo Navigation